


It's Only Love

by Naturalized



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically just a bunch of cute shit., Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Stiles, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Scott Feels, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, understanding Stiles, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalized/pseuds/Naturalized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Sciles fluff for you guys. I really need this for some reason, so I felt like being nice and sharing with you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the wonderful song by the amazing Stevie Nicks. The song has nothing to do with this but I really liked the title.
> 
> Also any mistakes are completely mine, I have no beta and I am also Off-The-Wall sick to the core with a cold and am drugged up on NyQuil and Ibuprofin.

Scott is staring at the beautiful boy across the seat from him. He loves the boy and has held in his feelings for the last two years. This boy with wide amber eyes, moles that could rival the constellations in the sky, and a mouth that that could keep Scott mesmerized for hours. He's not exactly sure when his feelings change for his best friend. Maybe it was after Gerard had beat the living hell out of Stiles and Scott had been unable to find him, searching frantically with the other wolves for the boy he had known since Kindergarten. But all Scott knew was that his feelings were futile when to came to Stiles. Stiles was in love with Lydia Martin, the red-headed, green eyed, girl that had moved to Beacon Hills when they were in third grade.

"-and that's when I looked him straight in the eyes and told him to go screw himself!" Stiles finished, watching Scott for a reaction. The 'Him' that Stiles was referring to was Lacrosse Co-Captain, and boy friend of Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore.

"I can't believe that he didn't punch you." Scott said, shaking his head and chuckling at Stiles. Stiles grinned and nodded his head in agreement before chuckling softly. He didn't realize they are parked in Stiles' driveway until Stiles flailed a little bit and let go of the wheel, making Scott almost have a heart attack and nearly jump out of his seat.

"Dude what is up with you today? You are totally out if it." Stiles is staring back at Scott now, with a hint of worry creasing his features and Scott wants to smooth them out. So he does. It's such a simple move, to cup Stiles' cheek, to rub his thumb across his lower lip, to push his hand gently up the other boys face until he's carding his fingers though Stiles' hair. Stiles looks at Scott with shock and confusion written across his face, and right when he goes to lean into the touch, Scott pulls back and cradles his hand to his chest like he's just burned his fingers.

"Wanna come up? I'll let you be Link on Super Smash Brothers Melee this time!" Stiles offers and Scott beams at him.

"Oh you are so going down!" Scott calls as he quickly grabs his bag and follows Stiles into the house.

 

 

Four hours, three bags of chips, and seven cans of sodas later, Scott wailed as he threw the controller to the ground and flopped onto Stiles' bed.

"It's not fair! How do you even! I'm so done!" He yelled into the pillow nearest him, his voice muffled.

"You can't even beat me with my own character! Come on Scott, you should have known this was going to happen!" Stiles grinned from his seat on the edge of the bed. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Scott and nudged his leg. When he realized that Scott wasn't withdrawing from the pillow, he got up to clean the mess they had left scattered about his room. Scott listened to the boy busy himself around the room and huffed into the pillow. A few minuets later Scott felt Stiles press himself into Scott's side, wrapping his arms around him in a comfortable embrace, and pulling the covers over them.

Scott wiggled until he was facing Stiles and curled into his chest. This wasn't an unnatural thing for them either. It had become normal sometime after Stiles' mom had died and Scott's dad left. They would go to each others houses and when they were ready to go to sleep they would curl up together under the covers and hold each other silently until they would fall asleep. The only thing different between then and now was that these cuddles meant so much more to Scott now, and he sighed softly into Stiles shoulder.

"You okay?" Stiles murmured gently, rubbing small circles into Scott's back. Scott shook his head a bit and curled his face into Stiles' shoulder even more. Stiles pulled back a bit and lifted Scott's chin until he was looking up into amber eyes and supple pink lips. A look of understanding passed between the two boys, and Stiles gently pressed his lips to Scott's. When he finally pulled back, Scott whined, chasing after Stiles' lips with his own. Stiles laughed soft and breathy and Scott took the chance to press their lips together again, sighing lightly and curling his fingers into Stiles' shirt. Stiles' arms tightened around his waist and for once in very long time Scott felt safe and protected. He pulled away and pushed his face back into the soft fabric of Stiles' shirt, curling into the familiar form of the boy, and breathing in his scent.

"I love you." Scott mumbled, feeling Stiles tighten his arms.

"I love you too Scott." Stiles whispered in his ear as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, so I did not start this expecting it to end like that...My fingers just took control and said "SCREW YOU BRAIN!" but I like how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments, Kudos, and Criticism is always welcomed and greatly appreciated!


End file.
